


Close Shave

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shaving Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5622427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus likes when Sirius has a little bit of the animal in him, he's just not a fan of the scruff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Shave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Acatnamedeaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/gifts).



> Written for Acatnamedeaster for her Fandom Snowflake Challenge. I hope you like it darling! I was really excited when you said you had a shaving kink, because that's one of mine as well, but I've never written Snack, and I hardly write ANY established relationships, but for shaving... well, you need a shit ton of trust for that to work. 
> 
> I hope this works for you even a little bit. 
> 
> <3333333

“What are you… get off…” Sirius growled. The timbre and low rumble in his throat warned Severus that it was too soon, that the dog was still in him, weary and on edge. He knew that he risked a bite--and not the good kind, the kind that left marks but drew no blood--but the very not good, rabid kind. Severus contemplated his next move for only a moment before judging the risk was worth it and settling himself straddled across Sirius’ lap. There was a time right between Sirius being an animal and being a man, where his senses, reflexes and desires were primal, but not deadly that Severus lived for.

Sirius had fallen asleep sitting up, his head against the bed’s rail, his wounds being attended to by his lover who was well versed in the aches and pains that accompanied his monthly forays into the forest with his best friend. He smiled wearily and apologetically, his eyes drooping as Severus medicated and bandaged the scratch marks and mended the cracked ribs. He wasn’t sure how long he had slept, but when he awoke, he registered that he felt well and whole again, before registering that Severus was perched over him with a hot towel coming close to his face.

“What are you… get off…”

“Shhhh, easy boy,” Severus whispered both soothingly and mockingly--a skill that he alone had ever mastered. “I’m not going to hurt you… just trying to…” he brought the towel to Sirius’ jawline, “clean you up a bit.”

Severus worked the towel against the tensed muscle that sculpted Sirius’ face and washed away the soil and the edge of Sirius’ temper. He seemed to relax into the warmth and pressure. Severus continued to rub in slow circles along his jaw, cheeks and throat.

“How was he this time?” Severus asked.

“Better. Your idea to up the second dose seems to be working. He only tried to eat me once.” Sirius tried to smile, but winced as his bruised eye smarted.

Severus was going to say something about the stupidity of frolicking with a werewolf, but he’d made the remark enough that it was in the room even if it were unspoken. Besides, they had decided independently, yet unanimously years ago that they would never talk about the obligations they had towards other people and what is required, what is repaid and what was guilt ridden. Never. And they certainly never mentioned how it was Harry Potter, the obligation of him that would bind them together after decades spent hating each other. No, Severus would never give that little puke or his smug godfather the pleasure of that admittance.

“What are you doing?” Sirius growled, the animal in it diminishing already.

Severus sighed. “Told you. Cleaning you up. You trust me?”

Sirius looked like he was about to say something snarky, but he saw something in Severus’ face that made him stop, bite his lip and nod. Severus schooled his features, but he couldn’t stop the twinkle in his eyes as he shifted in Sirius’ lap to reach for his wand and summon a tray of supplies.

Sirius moaned. “Now? We’re going to do this now?”

“What? You have something else you’d…” Severus reached for the bowl and brush and began whipping the cream into a foam lather. “...rather be doing?”

Sirius adjusted himself, clutching Severus’ trousers at his hips. Severus breathed deep, willing his cock not to respond to the friction. He needed to be focused on one thing alone. 

“I can think of many, many things we could be doing,” Sirius said, grinding against Severus. 

“We can, and we will, but if you want that,” he waved at Sirius’ face, at his two days' growth, “anywhere near this,” he pointed to his face, “or this,” he ground his cock against Sirius’, eliciting a whine.

“Fine. Get on with it then.” The growl was back and Severus smiled wickedly before applying the foamed cream liberally on Sirius’ face.

Then he reached over for the razor and the sharpening strap. Severus slowly and deliberately ran the razor’s edge back and forth against the strap. Sirius’ eyes followed the movement, his fingers digging into Severus’ hip. 

Severus put the strap down and brought the blade to the space between them so they could both look at its gleam. Sirius took a deep breath and let his head fall back, exposing his taut neck. “Please, Severus,” he whispered.

Severus’ cock’s reaction to that whisper, to those words spoken by that man was electrifying. It made him almost abandon his plan and devour the man, scruff and all. _Almost._

Placing his free hand at Sirius’ collarbone and placing the blade to the right of his Adam’s Apple, he applied light pressure and glided the blade up and over Sirius’ chin, leaving smooth clean, slightly pink skin behind it. They both sighed in relief, then smiled, fondly. 

“So, did you miss me while I was gone?” Sirius asked as Severus moved to the next patch of skin.

Severus grunted, clearly not in the mood for idly chit-chat, but he answered anyway. “What? You were gone? I hardly noticed.”

Sirius dug his fingers into Severus’ hip again. “Oh baby, you can’t tell me you didn’t notice the absence of this.” He pulled Severus tighter to him, rubbing their cocks together.

Severus sat up on his knees as if getting a clearer view of Sirius’ thrown back head, but Sirius seemed to know what he was really doing and used the opportunity of Severus’ new stance to work the buttons and zip of the man’s trousers. He undid his own too.

“Are you really willing to take this risk?” Severus hissed through his teeth as Sirius took them both in his hand in a tight grip. 

Sirius’ breath hitched as he slid his hand up their shafts. “Told you. Trust you. With my life.”

Severus nodded, biting his lip and trying to still his hips from riding along the strokes Sirius’ hand was slowly making. He took a keep breath and moved the razor to other side of Sirius’ face. 

Sirius was humming as he tightened his grip, slowed down his pace. Severus could feel the hum as he ran the blade over the Adam’s apple one last time. The fatal part of the job over, he sighed and allowed himself a moment of enjoyment as he pulled back a bit to watch his lover’s face. 

Coming back in close, he pushed Sirius’ nose up and slid the razor in that space between nose and lip, wanting to kiss him so hard, so deep, he wanted to feel the thrusts through the other man’s mouth, rising up his throat. He wanted to taste the other man’s need and want and he wanted to share the taste of his own. 

In his haste to be done, he slipped on his stroke along Sirius’ cheek and the crimson instantly stained the bits of foam. Severus bent over the wound and licked it, as if the heat of his tongue could cauterize and heal. Sirius’ eyes popped open and watched in amazement as Severus began to suck at the wound, distracting the pain. 

Sirius growled again, more primal than before and pushed Severus’ chest so that he leaned away from Sirius and they could watch each other as Sirius frantically and sporadically pumped his hand up and down their length.

Severus loved watching Sirius fall apart, knowing that he was the only one who got to see this surrender, this bliss, but he also wanted to taste it. He wrapped one arm tightly around Sirius, the razor abandoned on the bed beside them, and devoured Sirius’ mouth. With his other hand, he snaked it down between them and tickled his fingers along Sirius balls before taking them in his hands and squeezing. 

“Fuck,” Sirius breathed into Severus’ mouth and Severus felt his lover’s climax in the hand clutching Sirius’ scrotum, on his tongue as it worked up his throat in a whimper, then a groan and finally a growl. 

Sirius gasped and Severus’ broke the kiss, rested his lips on Sirius’ temple as Sirius gave them one, two, three more tugs and Severus’ orgasm rested beside Sirius’ in their limp bones and their rapidly beating hearts.

After a moment, Sirius smiled at Severus. “How do I look? Did you clean up the mutt in me?”

Severus returned the smile. “As well as I could. Sorry to say, you do now have one more scar to add to the collection.” He kissed the place where the cut had bled but has already stopped. 

“‘s alright. You know what they say. That what doesn’t kill ya.”

“Makes you stronger?”

Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus then kissed him. “Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Sorry. Please let me know if there are glaring mistakes that pull you out of the story, what little story there is. ;)


End file.
